


This is the golden age of something good And right and real

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Red [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Kudos: 5





	This is the golden age of something good And right and real

Your hand is placed in her hand. You’re so happy that she picked you. So happy that she decided to bring you back home with her. So happy that being separated wasn’t something that lasted for your whole life. You can’t stop looking at her. Memorizing every line and every angle. You’re going to spend the rest of your day memorizing and relearning her body. She leads you back into the vault. 

“Wait you know how to get in and out?” 

“Seriously you don’t think I couldn’t leave here if I wanted?” Missy asks. 

“So why stay?” You can’t imagine her staying because she wants to be here. 

“Because it was part of the deal.” 

“With The Doctor?” You ask.

“Yes.” 

You nod and you can’t stand it any longer. You want to touch her. You’re positive she can hear your thoughts because she has you in her arms and your mouth against hers within seconds. Your fingers tangle into her hair pulling out pins. She bites your bottom lip pushing her tongue into your mouth. You unbutton her jacket pushing it to the ground. You start undoing her blouse. She laughs as you get frustrated with all her layers. You just want to feel her. 

“Shh...I got it.” She winks at you and removes the rest of her clothes. 

You pull her to you. Kissing every scar, tracing every single freckle as you make your way down her body. You bury your face in between her legs and you lick up her slit before slipping your tongue inside of her. You swipe a thumb against her clit and use your other hand to cup her breast. You try to memorize every sound coming from her as you driver her closer to the edge of release. You swipe your tongue over her clit as you pump on finger into her. 

“More please...” she begs. 

You push another finger in and curl them as you suck on her clit and watch her fall apart. You slowly work her through her orgasm as you gently pull your fingers out of her. You put your fingers in your mouth and suck her juices off of them as she watches you. 

“You have too many clothes on.” She says as she walks closer to you. 

“So you noticed.” You smirk at her. 

She pulls your shirt over your head and starts to undo the button on your bell bottoms. You help her pull your pants and underwear down you step out of them. She undoes your bra and tosses it to the side. 

“Bed now.” She says. 

You intwine your fingers with hers as you both walk to the bed together. You spend the rest of the night relearning each other’s body and coaxing as many orgasms as possible out of each other. 

Hours later you’re laying in her arms staring at her face. You’re taking in everything you possibly can. 

“I know you’re scared.” She says looking at you with her startling blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?” You ask. 

“I am not going to go anywhere. I am stuck here for a thousand years.” 

“You have already pointed out you know how to leave.” You reply. 

“I won’t though.” 

“I can’t lose you again.” You say quietly. 

“If anyone leaves this relationship ever again it will be you.” She says. 

“Why did you leave me?” You ask the one question that has always bothered you. 

“Because I fell in love. I was afraid that would mean you would get hurt or I would get hurt.” She says and you can see the tears shining in her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” You say gently stroking her cheek. 

“But you will one day. It’s inevitable.” A tear streams down her cheek. 

“I know it’s not a lot but my heart is yours until the day I die. Whatever time I have left from this day forward belongs to you. Everything I am. Everything I have. Everything I can give you it’s all yours until my last breath.” You tell her as tears fall down both your cheeks. 

“But you don’t get it that’s everything. I don’t deserve to be happy. I don’t deserve to be loved. I don’t deserve you. You could do so much better.” 

“Who said you didn’t deserve all of these things? I could never do better than you nor do I want to do “better”. I want you, I pick you.” 

“What if it’s a mistake?” 

“Missy being with you could never be a mistake.” 

Missy smiles at you but you know she isn’t convinced. You just will have to prove to her she is worth it for the rest of your life. Whatever this is you just know it’s going to be the golden age for you.


End file.
